Born Into This
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Tara comes to Charming when her mother dies to meet her father, Piney Winston. AU.
1. Prologue

Ok yes I am starting a new story. Another AU one. I can't help it. Its a sickness.

As per usual I do NOT own anything related to SOA.

Prologue

"Opie, Get your ass over here I need to talk to you."

A sixteen-year-old Opie ran over to where his dad was sitting on one of the benches at Teller-Morrow garage.

"Whatever happened it wasn't my fault."

"Nah, that's not it. I got a call this morning. You have a sister Ope. She's fourteen." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Some sweet butt I hit back in Tacoma." Piney Winston was never one to sugar coat anything.

"Why do I care?" Opie asked. He knew the club life. He's not surprised his father had another kid somewhere.

Gemma, who was close by spoke to him, "Tara's mom died a few days ago and we were contacted. She's going to be coming here to live in Charming." She explained gently.

Opie turned to his dad, "Mom is going to freak the fuck out."

Piney put his hand to his forehead, "I know."

"Clay and I agreed to have Tara stay with us for a little while."

Opie slowly nodded, trying to take in all the new information. "When does she get here?"

"In a few hours. Gemma's going to go and pick her up in Stockton."

"Can I come with you?" Opie asked Gemma. "I'll take the bike. Maybe Tara would like the ride?"

Gemma smiled. "Of course you can sweetie. C'mon, lets get a move on."

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Opie and Gemma stood by Opie's motorcycle at the bus station in Stockton, waiting for Tara Knowles. "What does she look like?" Opie asked Gemma.

"No idea." Gemma answered, talking a big drag of her cigarette.

"She grew up in Seattle?"

"Yea."

"She's going to hate Charming."

"She sure is." Gemma agreed. "Are you okay with all of this Opie?'

He shrugged. "I dunno. A sister? Jesus Christ." Was all he could manage. "Just hope she's cool."

In the distance Gemma saw a young girl with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a Purple Washington State University hoodie and ripped up jeans. "Cool enough for you?" Gemma asked. "Tara!"

The girl looked over to Gemma and started walking towards her. "Are you Gemma?" She asked softly, a little intimidated of the woman standing before her.

Gemma gave her a hug, taking Tara by surprise. "Welcome to California baby."

"Umm, thanks." Tara said and then began squinting at the brightness of the California sun.

"We'll have to buy you some sunglasses." Gemma laughed. "Tara, this is Opie. He's your brother."

"Oh." She walked over to Opie. "That's a weird name." She said to him.

He shrugged. "I'm uhhh, sorry about your mom."

Tara shrugged in return, "She was sick for a long time." Tara took a look around the parking lot. "Is this your bike?"

"Oh, uhh yeah. I got it for my birthday."

"Opie wanted to know if you wanted to ride back to Charming with him. Maybe stop for a little lunch on the way back?" Gemma said, trying to get the new brother and sister duo to talk.

"Really?" Tara asked, clearly intrigued by the idea.

"Yeah, I'm a really good rider." Opie added.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot of them in Charming." Gemma said with a laugh. "Here sweetie, let me take your bags. I'll head straight to the house. You two take your time. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about. Plus I have to go and talk to Jackson about all of this."

"Who's Jackson?" Tara asked.

"Jax is my son. He's fifteen. You'll meet him when you get home."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 - Day 1

Chapter 2

1 day.

Tara and Opie had stopped at a diner just outside the Charming city limits. Their conversation was awkward at first but it didn't take long to discover that they had a lot in common. They found that they liked the same movies and books.

"So are the Sons of Anarchy like the Hell's Angels or something?"

Opie laughed. "Not at all, although some club members pretend it is. It's just a club."

"And Clay is the President, and he is married to Gemma, but Jax isn't his son?"

"No. Jax's dad died a few years ago and Gemma and Clay got married last year."

"Oh. And Piney, our dad, is the vice President?"

"Yep."

"And why am I staying with Gemma and not you? They aren't my family."

"We're all family Tara. And well, you see, my mom is kind of crazy and so is dad. You wouldn't want to stay with us anyways. Don't feel bad if Piney isn't as fatherly as he should be."

"I didn't come here for a father Opie. I'm here to do my time and get the hell out."

Opie nodded. "Well I hope some of that time includes hanging out with your big brother."

Tara smiled. She was glad that she wouldn't be alone here. "I think I'll be able to find some time."

"Great."

"So Opie, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Uhh, I kinda have this girl I see."

"A girl you see?" Tara repeated with a laugh. "Does this girl have a name?"

"Yea, her name is Donna. You'll meet her. Her and Jax are in the same grade."

"I'll probably have some classes with them then. The school is putting me in Grade 10 instead of 9 because of the curriculum at my old school being more difficult."

"Yeah, we dumb it down in Charming." They both laughed.

The finished their lunch in comfortable silence and then headed back out on the road to ride to Gemma's house. When they got there Opie noticed Gemma packing up the car. He pulled his bike up next to the car.

"What's going on?" He asked. He saw that Gemma was being helped by Tig and Chibs.

"Lockdown." Gemma muttered, then looked to Tara. "Don't worry sweetie, your stuff is in the car too."

"Umm, what's happening? What's a lockdown?"

"Looks like we gotta go to the clubhouse. Tara, this is Chibs and that creep over there is Tig." Opie said, giving her a quick introduction.

"I thought you were with that Donna chick?" Tig asked.

"Yea brother, she looks a little young." Chibs added.

"Guys, this is Tara, Piney's kid. Opie's sister." Gemma said, shaking her head.

"Ooooh, the princess." Tig said with a smile.

"Princess?" Tara asked, clearly confused.

"Daughter of a first nine. Royaly." Chibs explained, coming over to Tara and shaking her hand.

Tara still looked clearly confused. This was a weird town with weird people in it. "Ope will explain later hon. Opie, can you take her to the clubhouse. The car is pretty full."

"Yea of course. Who'd we piss off today?"

"We'll talk about it later. Lets just get to the clubhouse in one piece."

Opie started up his bike and Tara held on tight. What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 2 - Day 1 (con't)

Chapter 2

Day one – continued.

Opie pulled in to what just looked like an old automotive shop. The only difference was a huge barbed wire fence around the exterior and a lot of scary bikers. Tara couldn't help herself but she gripped Opie a little tighter. She didn't know she would have to be meeting the entire SAMCRO community today. Her first day. Talk about overwhelming.

Opie parked his bike next to a huge row of other Harley's. "Don't worry Tara. This happens sometimes; it's nothing to worry about. Just stick close to me." Opie tried to reassure her. He grew up with this, he could only imagine what it all looked like to an outsider.

"Thanks Opie." She said, gathering her composure and getting off of the bike. She saw Gemma pull into the garage followed by Chibs and Tig on their bikes and then the Teller-Morrow garage gates were sealed tight.

"C'mon, let's go and find Jax and Piney." Opie led Tara through a crowd of people, all staring at her. She could hear a few of them gossiping. 'that's the princess' and 'can't believe that crow-eater got pregnant' was heard. "Ignore them Tara, they're just jealous." Tara faked a smile as he led her into the 'clubhouse'. It just looked like a big basement to Tara, a bar in the corner, pool table and some couches. "I'll give you the tour later, there's Jax."

Tara looked over to where Opie had pointed. Tara swallowed loudly. This was Jackson? The boy she would have to live with? His dirty blonde hair fell into his eyes as he talked to some girl. A crow-eater perhaps? Tara had no idea what that was but this girl looked the part.

"Ope!" Jax called and came over to them, leaving the girl he was talking to completely behind. "Crazy shit huh?" He looked to Tara, just a scrawny little fourteen year old girl. "Hello Darlin. You must be Tara."

"Uhhh, yeah. Tara Knowles."

"Not Winston?" Jax said with a smirk. Opie punched him in the shoulder. "I'm just messing with ya darling. Welcome to the family. Can I get you a drink or something? Beer?"

"I'm fourteen"

"I'm fifteen"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Suit yourself." Jax left and went back over to the girl he was talking too, who had to be at least twenty. He grabbed himself a beer.

"Is he always like that?" Tara asked Opie.

"Unfortunately; cocky comes with being the president's son."

"Let me guess; everyone calls him the prince?"

"Now you're catching on." Opie put one arm around Tara's shoulders and led her over to where Gemma was talking with an older man.

"Dad, could you put down the beer and say hi to your daughter." Opie said, pissed that he hadn't come over to meet Tara when he clearly knew who she was.

Gemma looked to Piney and then to Tara, giving her a sad look. Tara thought that maybe staying with her would be a good thing after all.

"You look a lot like your mother." Piney said, looking Tara up and down and then returning to his beer.

Both Gemma and Opie noticed Tara's eyes well up with tears. "Ope, why don't you take Tara up to the roof or something?" Gemma said quickly.

"Yeah, good idea. C'mon Tara."

Tara was more than happy to leave her 'father'. Opie led her through the crowd of people and up to a set of attic-type stairs leading to the roof. It was there that Tara let the tears fall. Opie instinctively put his arms around Tara. "Hey, I'm sorry about him. He can be a bit of an asshole."

"I just really miss my mom." She whispered through her tears.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how you're feeling, but I'll be here for you ok?"

Tara wiped at her tears with her hoodie sleeve. "Thanks big brother." She said with a smile. She took a look around at her view of more and more bikers. "All of these people are going to be staying here tonight?"

"Yea. Most of them will pass out in the clubhouse, but we all have our own rooms in the back. You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch or something."

"Thanks for everything Opie."

"Of course. Tara; you're my family now. And believe it or not, but all these people are your family."

The two of them just sat there for a while.

Downstairs Gemma was giving Piney shit for how he treated her daughter. "How dare you only say one thing to her. She's your goddamn daughter Piney!"

"I didn't ask for her to come here Gemma."

"Yea well she's here and she's a sweet kid. Super smart. They're putting her in a higher grade at school. You'd know all of this if you had talked to her."

Jax listened in the background. He too probably should have been a little nicer to Tara. She was his best friends sister and she would be living at his house. And she had just lost her mom. He knew a little bit about losing a parent. It sucked. He looked around the party and couldn't find her anywhere so he told himself he would make sure to talk to her tomorrow, make her feel welcome in this crazy new life of hers.

End Chapter

A/N: So Tara meets Jax. Briefly. I also made Piney out to be kind of an ass, but I feel like he may have acted that way if this were to really happen to him. I know he liked Tara on the show but this in an AU. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 - Day 2

Day 2

When Tara awoke the next morning she made her way into the common area of the SAMCRO clubhouse. There she saw people packing up their things. She didn't understand why all of these people had to stay here; was there really that much danger associated with this "club"? What had she gotten herself into coming here?

"Tara, sweetheart. Good morning. Did you sleep alright?"

Tara smiled at Gemma. So far she had been so kind to her. "Good morning Gemma. I slept ok I guess. It was a little loud though" she admitted.

"Yea, this place is usually like this. But we can head home now. I'm just going to make sure everyone here gets packed up and we'll go home."

"Ok, sounds good. My stuff is still packed up anyways."

"Jackson and Opie are outside, why don't you go and join them?"

"Sure" Tara left Gemma and headed outside. The sun was shining bright in California, something she was not used to. She put on her new ray ban sun glasses that Gemma had given her yesterday. Opie was in the playground area playing with some of the kids that had been staying over and Jackson was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables. Jackson motioned for her to come and sit with him. She made her way over to the picnic table and sat on top of it, next to Jackson.

"Listen Tara, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Oh, its fine Jackson. I kind of came in and interrupted everyone's life here."

"Call me Jax. My mom only calls me Jackson when I'm being a dick."

"So all the time then?" Tara asked with a laugh.

"Pretty much." He took a drag of his cigarette. "I'm sorry about all of this too." He motioned to all of the extra people in the club. "It's normally not this crazy."

"What happened? Why did we all have to come here anyways?" Jax fidgeted a bit. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me."

"It's just… This club is really important to all of us. And yes, sometimes we do things that might not be legal but we're not bad people." Jax said, trying to defend his lifestyle to this outsider.

"I know you aren't bad people Jax. Just being here for a day has shown me that. But, we're safe now?"

"Yea. Plus, you're going to be living with me. I'll keep you safe."

Tara rolled her eyes. Jax sure was cocky.

"I'm also sorry-"

"No more sorry's Jax-"

"About your mom." He finished.

"Oh. Thanks. I guess you know what its like to lose a parent"

"Yea, but I didnt have to uproot my life because of it."

"Its ok. Its not like I had a lot of friends in Seattle anyways."

"I find that hard to believe"

"It's true. I spend most of time studying."

Jax groaned. "Jesus, don't tell Gemma that. She'll have you tutor me or something."

"You don't like school?"

"Hell no. Who does?"

"I love it. Plus, you kinda have to if you want to be a doctor."

"A doctor? Great. You can clean up after us guys. Fix us up and stuff." He laughed. "Good for you though."

"Thanks." Maybe living with Jax wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Hey Jax." Some blonde called from inside.

"Yea darling?" He answered. Again Tara rolled her eyes.

"Can you help me with my bags?" She asked.

Jackson got up quickly, "anything for you darling", he turned to Tara, "Ill see you at home later!"

Tara continued to sit on the picnic table watching Opie play with the kids. She was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be living with her actual brother but she figured he'd be around a lot.

She was brought out of her thoughts quickly by someone tapping her on the shoulder. "You must be Tara." It was a younger girl, maybe a year older than her. She didn't look like any of the girls she had seen around the club so far.

"Umm, yes I am. And you are?"

"Oh I'm Donna. Opie called me last night and told me everything. I'm so sorry about your mom."

Tara's head was spinning. This girl was pretty bubbly' and talked really fast. "Thanks. You're Opie's girlfriend. He told me about you too."

"Really?" She asked, blushing. She must really like Opie. "Ope said we might have some of the same classes, that will be great."

Tara laughed. "It will be nice to have someone I know in class with me."

"Hey Donna." Opie called running over to her. He kissed her. It was sweet and Tara smiled. "Morning Tara."

"Morning Ope. I'm just waiting for Gemma and we're gonna head home."

"Tara and I were just getting acquainted." Donna said.

"Great." Opie was really glad that they seemed to get along.

"It will be nice to have another girl in town who isnt blonde or wearing mini shirts everyday." Donna said and all of them laughed. From what Tara had seen so far she was right. To prove their point, the woman who had asked Jax to 'help her' had came back outside and of course was blonde and wearing a mini skirt. They all laughed again watching Jax struggle with her bags.

Then Gemma walked out. Tara couldn't help but be intimidated by her. She walked with confidence, and seemed to be in control of everything around here. She was gorgeous, a little slutty looking but not like any of the other women than hung around the club. 

"Jackson! You better be home for dinner tonight!" She yelled at him then turned to Tara. "Ok Tara, grab your bags and we'll head home, finally."

'finally home' Tara thought to herself and smiled. Maybe Charming wouldn't be that bad.

END CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 4 - Week 2

Day 14 / Week 2

"Jackson! If I am late for school one more time because of you I'm going to kick your ass!" Tara yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Gemma could hear the two teenagers arguing from the kitchen. She shook her hear, having two teens in the house was harder than she had planned it to be. "Jackson, just hurry the hell up!" She called.

Jax came down the stairs. "Calm down will ya? We arent going to be late. You just like being a million minutes early." He passed by Tara and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't like sauntering in two minutes after every class has started."

"Enough you two. Tara, you're not going to be late. Jackson, hurry the hell up or you will be late." Gemma said, handing them each some money for lunch.

SOASOASOASOASOA

"Wow Tara, you just made it." Donna said as Tara sat next to her in their biology class.

"I know. I don't know what the hell takes Jackson so long in the morning to get ready."

"He's a guy."

"I was at school forty-five minutes ago." Tara turned to see David Hale sitting beside her.

"ummm, that's great David" Tara said awkwardly.

David tried to talk to Tara some more but class had begun.

SOASOASOASOA

By third period Jax and Opie had decided to skip classes and were sitting on the bleachers watching the girls gym period. "Your sister sure loves school." Jax said, taking a drag of his cigarette. The entire town knew about the club, which meant that Jax and Opie could do pretty much whatever they wanted, even at school. "She comes home, studies, has dinner, and studies some more. It's crazy."

"She's smart. She wants to be a doctor." Opie said, proud that his half-sister was striving for so much more than anyone he had ever known.

"I know but now I got Gemma raggin on me to study more, and stop skipping all of my classes and shit. It sucks."

Opie turned to Jax, "You don't like Tara?" He asked.

"No, its not that. Tara is great. I just have to be more academic is all."

"Poor Jax. A little learning might be good for you."

"Yea yea. Enough talking about school. I think Cindy down there isnt wearing a bra and the coach is making them run."

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

"Hey Tara!"

Tara looked over to the voice. She was standing by her locker gathering up her things to head home. "Oh, hi David."

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to study together sometime… or something" He stuttered.

"Oh. You know I kind of study best on my own" David Hale's face fell a little. Tara felt kinda bad for letting him down. "But if we have a project or something I'll be your partner." She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Great! Thanks Tara."

"No problem David."

Tara closed up her locker and headed outside of the school to where Jax was waiting for her. "Now who's the one running late."

"Shut up Jackson." She muttered.

SOASOASOASOASOA

"Jackson, how come you aren't studying?" Gemma asked that afternoon. Tara had spread her books along the large dining room table as it was the room with the best lighting.

"Guess its all up here." He said, tapping his head. "I'm heading to the clubhouse"

Gemma shook her head, sitting down next to Tara with some tea for them both. "How is school going Tara?"

"Great. I told a few of the teachers that I wasn't feeling challenged enough so they gave me some extra credit from the senior classes to do. They said if I completed it all I might be able to have some free time in senior year so that I can take some of the college courses in Lodi."

Gemma was taken aback. This fourteen year old girl was better put together than she was even at twenty years old. "You know sweetie you should slow down a little. Have some fun. You're just a kid."

"I just really want to get into medical school." She said. "Charming High school doesn't have the advanced classes I was taking in Seattle so I need to prove to the University's that I've been challenging myself. I mean, money won't be a problem, my mom made sure of that but I still need good grades to get in."

Gemma smiled. "Yea, Charming isnt a town full of academics."

"I can tell." Tara said. "I just want my mom to be proud of me."

"Oh baby." Gemma moved closer to Tara, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Your mother is so proud of you. And she would be no matter what you do."

Tara leaned in to hug Gemma. "Thank you."

"And hey, if it's any consolation, I'm proud of you too, and so is Opie. And even your dad, it's just going to take some time." She held Tara close. She had always wanted a daughter and having Tara around was starting to feel like she really did. "You still need to have a little fun Tara. Why don't you see what Opie and Jax are up to?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I have an essay I should start tonight."

Gemma shook her head and laughed. "Just promise me you'll do something other than school this week?"

"Sure."

"Thanks doc." Tara smiled.

Jax hadn't meant to listen in on his mom and Tara's conversation but he couldn't help it. Was he wasting his life? Should he be more like Tara and actually crack open a text book? The thought only lasted a moment as he headed out the door to go and meet Opie.

END CHAPTER

Just a filler chapter as I want to move this story along a little bit. Hope you liked it.


End file.
